A Game Of Truth or Dare
by ChucklePieee
Summary: A normal Uneventful evening at the Titans tower. But in a game of truth or dare, That's all going to change. BBXRAE slight STARXROB. I know the sumarry sux, but I hope u luk past that and read :


**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans,**

**This was really rushed, this took me like…10 to 12 minutes to type up. But still I hope you enjoy. Also This is a BBxRAE, cuz there my Fave Pairing.**

* * *

**Truth Or dare**

It was a quiet uneventful night in the Titans common room. Their was a heavy storm outside, which meant that they had no butt kicking to do. Starfire was tapping her fingers on the countertop, with her hand resting under her chin with a bored expression on her face. Robin was sitting on a stool staring blankly into space. Raven was reading a book that she had little interest in. Cyborg was working on a useless invention that he had no desire to complete. And Beast boy stared at the television screen, which showed nothing more than stripes of different colors. Which meant that the cable was out due to the storm.

Beast boy sighed and sunk lower into the couch. The changeling was about to give into being bored, until a brilliant idea struck him and an excited grin began to form on his face. Raven noticed this and set her book down. "Uh oh, that creepy looking smile means that Beast boy has an idiotic idea that's going to make me angry."

Beast boy stuck his tongue at the sorceress playfully, which made her roll her eyes and get back to her boring book. Robin got up off the stool and focused his attention on the noise he was making, seeing as there was nothing better to do.

"Okay Beast boy tell us what you plan on doing to entertain us." Robin stated with a sigh.

" Okay, Since there's like nothing to do right now…I though it'd cool if we'd play a little game of truth or dare." He said eagerly. This immediately caught the attention of starfire. She flew over to beast boy and got into his face.

"Oh beast boy! Please educate me on how to play this earth game! Tell me, does it involve the spleens of a dourglarb, or the stomachs of a feeshshoo! The tameranian exclaimed.

"Beast boy had a disgusted look on his face, and he could hear snickers coming from the background. "Um…..Star, It's not like that at all, we just ask each other a personal question for truth, or an embarrassing dare for dare." Beast boy said as he stepped a few feet away from the floating Princess.

Starfire's face brightened up and she clasped her hands together enthusiastically. " That sounds even more enjoyable than what I had suspected the truth or dare to be." She flew over to robins right and hovered next to him as well. "Friend Robin, do you wish to engage in the game of truth or dare? Star asked sweetly with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. Robin melted at seeing that innocent face and agreed. Even though he strongly detested the idea. Cyborg also accepted this offer, seeing as there was nothing better to do.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave." The demoness said as she headed towards the door. Only to be blocked by a pestering green shape shifter. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a menacing glare.

" Beast boy move."

"Not until you agree to play truth or dare, Beast boy said with pleading eyes." Raven harrumphed and tapped her foot out of annoyance. "I don't have to play that mindless game, she explained, I also don't have to listen to you."

Upon hearing this, beast boy shifted his form into a cute kitten with sad adorable looking eyes. He started to rub on her legs with his feline back and mewed softly while he purred. That made Raven's heart turn into mush, But she couldn't let him know that.

"okay fine, But I'm only agreeing to this because I have nothing better to do, Not because I though that was cute, she said in a harsh voice."

Beast boy shifted back into his normal form and gave her an unexpected hug. Which made her turn as red as a tomato.

"Thanks Rae, You won't be sorry I promise."

" Whatever. Raven said as she walked over to her group of friends who were already sitting patiently in a circle."

"Okay! Beast boy announced. Since This was my idea, I get to ask first." He started to search the room for someone to pick on and stared evilly at Cyborg. Remembering that he threw all his tofu in the garbage this morning.

Cyborg began to get nervous at beast boy staring at him like that. And a sweat drop fell off of his forehead. "Um…B. why are you staring at me like that? Cy asked nervously.

"No reason Tin man, Just thought I'd ask you the first truth or dare question."

Cyborg's expression change into a intimidating one. "Okay, grass stain, Give me your best shot."

Beast boy smiled on the inside, but it did not appear on his face. (DA..) "Okay, Truth or dare? He finally asked.

DARE! He shouted with out a second thought.

"Okay… I dare you to… eat a whole cube of tofu-- No WAY Aint't gonna happen green bean Cyborg interrupted.

Beast boy now had a large smirk on his face. "That's not the worst part." "You have to eat a cube of tofu off of the bathroom floor, no using your hands either."

Vyborg gave everyone around him a help me please sort of look. Robin just gave him a sad smile and patted him on the back. "Sorry Cyborg, you have to do the dare." Robin stated.

Cyborg tried to find a way out of this and remembered something from this morning. "Hold on B.B, I threw your lame tofu crap in the garbage this morning."

"Yeah, and I bought some at the grocery store right after, there's plenty in the fridge." Beast boy said in a matter of fact.

Cyborg now had the grumpiest look on his face as he slumped his way over to the fridge to get some of his god forsaken tofu.

"Okay we need a whiteness to see if he actually did it." beast boy acknowledged."

"I shall do what your earthlings call , The DIRTY deed, Star said, as she walked over to the nearest bathroom."

**One Very nasty Puke Scene later.**

Starfire walked back in the common room with a disturbed look on her face."

"Um…Friends, I believe our friend Cyborg has done the regurgitation in the Bathroom facilities. Star spoke softly."

Everyone was trying to hold in their laughs and were succeeding in doing so, until a sleepy looking Cyborg walked into the room, with puke all around his mouth. At that sight, every one burst out in an eruption of laughter.

"Can it Green bean before I shove some steak down your throat! The metal man said threateningly."

Everyone quieted down after that, and they continued with the game.

"Now it's payback time Grass Stain. Cyborg said with an evil smirk."

Bring it on Metal man. Beast boy said using the come and get it motion with his hands. He was going to tell him that you can't do take backs in Truth or Dare, but he decided against it."

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"D. A. R. E What does that spell? Dare! Beast boy said in a cheer girls voice."

"Okay….that was disturbing. Cyborg said looking at the green shape shifter as if he had grown an extra head."

"Could you just give him the dare so we can finish this game. Rae demanded in her deadpan voice."

"Okay, Cy thought before asking. " Then a light bulb appeared on the top of his head. "YES I got one!"

He leaned down towards Beast boy and whispered in his ear.

" I dare you to Kiss Raven on the lips--

NO WAY! She'd kill me if I did that!!!" B.B interrupted."

"Oh, I'm not done their little man, You got to use tongues too! The tin man said holding in his laugh.

"Beast boy's eyes shot open like saucers. "Why do you want me to make-out with Rae anyway?

"Cyborg chuckled. "Because, When Raven kills you, I want to turn your room into a butcher shop."

Beast boy wanted to dismember his robotic friend, but if he was going to die, at least he'd get to kiss his secret crush before he did Right.

He sighed and thought. "_Well If I'm going to have to kiss Raven, I should at least try to make it enjoyable for her." _He got up off his feet and got stared at by all of the titans, He walked over to Raven and stood in front of her, as she looked up to him.

Stand up for me Rae' He said in a seductive voice. Raven did as she was told and stood up. "What exactly was Cyborgs dare?" The sorceress asked. " He simply placed his lips on her lips as an answer. Raven was shocked at first, but she absentmindedly melted into the kiss.

"_Oh my God! Is Raven actually kissing back! I thought I'd Be the only one doing the work!" _

At that moment he remember that Cyborg said he had to use tongue. So with all the bravery he could muster, he slid his tongue over her lips, asking permission to enter. And he was more than surprised that she parted her lips so he could gain access. After a few moments of heated kissing they broke apart and their eyes were locked with one another's.

But Raven Looked away from him, gasped and Flew out the door in an instant.

"RAVEN WAIT!" Beast boy shouted out to her, She ignored his call and slid thru the doors.

I'll be right back I have to see if Raven's alright. Beast boy said right before he ran into the hallway to get her.

" Um…Friend Cyborg, Why did Friend beast boy engage friend Raven in the lip contact?" Star asked innocently.

" Cause I told B. To. Cy said with a cocky grin."

"I don't think that was a good Idea Cy, Now things around the tower are going to be awkward." Said Robin.

**In the hallway**

"Rae wait up, I want to talk to you!"

The dark beauty stopped without warning and he bumped into her back.

"Rae I'm sorry I kissed you, it was just a dare from Cy. I didn't want to do it I just-- So you just kissed me because of a Dare, she interrupted.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry I put you in such an awkward situation." he said wearing a shy smile.

Raven finally turned around, and beast boy saw raven with puffy eyes, and a tear stained face.

Whoa… Rae why are you crying? He asked, with concern in his eyes.

Raven turned her gaze on the floor, ashamed of crying in front of him.

" I'm crying because, I thought you kissed me because you wanted to. Not because of Cyborg. And now that I know that the kiss didn't mean anything… I just, (Sigh) never mind. I shouldn't express emotions to anyone, especially you." With that she started to walk back to her room.

Beast boy didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that popped into his head.

He Caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, inviting her into a gentle chaste kiss. He broke apart from her after 2 seconds and he grabbed her hand, gently caressing it affectionately.

"Rae' I really like you, that kiss meant more to me then you'll ever know. "It was my first kiss, and It was with someone I Like… A lot. "I was wondering If you'd like to go out sometime."

Raven was still trying to process all of this information, her emotions were going haywire.

**Nevermore**

Bravery- You should Pummel that Kid for making a move on you.

Happy- No! He makes me Happy!

Rude- Dude, what doesn't make you happy. (BURP)

Affection- Awww… Isn't he a dream boat. _Sigh…._

Wisdom- Raven, I think it is time for you to answer Mr. Logan's question.

**Real world**

Wh..What? Raven asked coming out of her Daze.

"I was asking If you wanted to go out sometime." Beast boy repeated.

" Uh… s..su..sure…Beast boy I..I…I'd Like that a lot." She stampered

" Aw… My Rae Rae is so cute when she studders." beast boy said teasingly.

" You know on second thought, I have better things to do. raven said with fake anger.

Beast boy smiled and chased after her.

"Come on Rae, you know you can't resist my charm."

"Right…."

"You also dig the ears."

"Okay…."

"Just admit it raven."

"I would, but my mom told me that lying is bad."

**END**

* * *

**Well…There you have It, another BBxRae fic to add to the BBxRae Collection!!!!! I no it was rushed and I apologize. Also I forgot to take my pills, so I'm just hyper right now!!!!!!!! Anyways Plz RxR Constructive criticism is welcomed! We all know I could use it.**


End file.
